Like Father, Like Daughter
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Co-written with Kennedy's.Friday.Night.Delight;; BOOK ONE:: She never knew her father. But she definitely had some family resemblence. Brash. Obnoxious. Total hard-ass. Kind of like the loudmouth of SmackDown, himself.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own Tabatha Lynn Anderson.

Pairings: Dunno yet, just read. :)

Summary: She never knew her father. But she definitely had some family resemblence. Brash. Obnoxious. Total hard-ass. Kind of like the loudmouth of SmackDown, himself.

A/N: This'll be a collection of book series. :)

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

**By: Rainbowblack**

**Prolouge**

_Fifteen years ago..._

"You'll never change, you know that?! Never!" the blonde shouted to the woman standing in the open doorway.

It was like every, classic scene in a movie when something bad happened. A dark, cold night. Everything just seemed like it was in the pits. Nothing was right. The works.

In the Greenbay native's arms was his two-year-old daughter. He and his girlfriend just had a blowout. The woman was a drug addict. She kept stealing their stuff to sell to keep supporting her habit. No way was he going to have his own daughter live around that. Adn he, himself, wasn't going to stand for it either.

"Mommy? Where's mommy?" Tabatha asked her father

"Gone, sweetie." Ken replied. "Don't worry about it."

It was the truth, after all. She was gone. Gone out of their lives, forever.

* * *

"I just can't do it. She's better off with a stable family tha being with me." Ken told the Social Services worker.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she checked with him. "There's other ways of taking care of problesm like this. If you want, I can call up some people and-"

"Lady, don't bother. No. I'm just not the right person she should be living around, growing up with. There are far better fathers, even parents for that matter, than me and the bitch of a mom she had." he explained.

"Whose the mom?"

"Look, it doesn't matter." Ken said. "The point is; can you find her a good family?"

"Yeah, I can." she said. "Do you want the adoptive family to have any contact with you at all?"

"No. Just give her off to someone that'll know how to raise her." Ken said. "That's all I ask."


	2. Wrestlemania Fever

Big thanks to KennedysFridayNightDelight. ;D

This is her chapter. I edited it a little. :D

--

Chapter One: Wrestlemania Fever

_Present Day, Orlando Florida..._

Ken Anderson or better known as Mr. Kennedy in the ring, was preparing himself for his Money in the Bank Ladder match. He chewed his gum as he looked at the zip up vest and track pants he was going to debut at Wrestlemania. It was something different but Ken was always up for something different. That's just how he was. This time Ken was going to win and actually keep of the contract and finally win a major title. Ken smiled his blue eyes sparking in excitement, last year he won the whole damn ladder match but later lost the contract to Edge. Little did he know that something very exciting and life changing is coming his way.

--

_Milwaukee, Winsconsin..._

Tabatha Anderson James the daughter of Jesse and Madison James, stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror brushing her blond hair out of her blue eyes, before tugging on her CM Punk tee shirt. Tabatha didn't know what it was but she loved to watch wrestling. Her favorite was CM Punk. She basically grew up watching it, ever since birth, or that's what her folks told her. But nonetheless, it was definitely her biggest passion ever. And tonight, she was getting herself pumped up because she was going to be watching her hero in the Money in the Bank Ladder match in Wrestlemania.

"Tabatha!" Her mother called up the stairs.

"_Tabatha!"_ She mimicked before going to open the door, "Yes Mom?" she called.

"Get ready to come downstairs dear your friends will be here soon." she instructed her.

Tabatha rolled her blue eyes, don't get her wrong she loved her mother but she was a little high strung. Tabatha checked herself out in the mirror in her room again before popping a piece of gum in her mouth and heading down the stairs.

Jesse smiled at his daughter who came the stairs. He was in his chair, working on some papers. "I see someone's ready for wrestling."

"Absolutely pops, you better believe it. Hah!" Tabatha said, proudly. She then headed over and opened the door, "Hey guys come on in."

She held the door open for her friends all of which were wearing various WWE shirts as well. The girls sat down together on the couch. They spoke to each other about who was going to win tonight's match. Some said Jericho, others said Carlito or Morrison. Jesse and Madison watched their only daughter bounce in her seat excitedly. "No way guys, CM Punk totally schools everyone." Tabatha said proudly before  
blowing another bubble out of her gum. Apparently she shouldn't have done that, because it caused a wave of concern over her mother's face, causing her to flip over to parental mode.

"Tabatha Lynn." Madison warned, "Don't start with that. Remember the last time, you were suspended from school."

Tabatha rolled her eyes, "Mom I was suspended from school because I mimicked the principal."

"And you decided it would be funny to act like Mr. Kennedy." one of the other girls giggled.

"Shut up, Tiff!" Tabatha said, the girl that was newly dubbed just laughed. "And if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who told me to do it."

Tabatha stuck her tongue out at her. Tiffany stuck her tongue back at her flashing her John Cena tee shirt at Tabatha.

"Okay girls enough." Jesse said. Madison looked at her husband, nodding. Jesse stepped up from his chair and travelled over, sitting on  
the arm of the chair that Tabatha was sitting in, and took a envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Tabatha. It was time to give her, her surprise.

"What's this?" she asked. "Just open it." Madison told her. She was excited to see her daughter's reacction to contents inside of it.

Tabatha opened the envelope and pulled a few tickets out of it. When she saw what was on it, she literally screamed with excitement. She got  
up out of her chair and started jumping up and down. "Oh my freaking gosh!!!"

"What? What's on it?" Tiffany asked.

"It's Wrestlemania tickets!" Tabatha said, stoked out of her mind.

The other girls were jealous at first but Tabatha's excitement was growing on them. They were all soon bouncing and screaming as well.

Tabatha hugged her parents excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun, CM Punk is in the money in the bank ladder and OH MY GOD!" Tabatha shouted at the top of her lungs truly showing off that she wasn't her parents child. Jesse and Madison smiled at their daughter.

"And the best part of it, you can bring your friends along too, we got tickets for you girls too." Jesse said before leading Madison out of the room.

The girls sat in the living room and screamed until they felt like they couldn't anymore.

"This is so gonna be bad ass!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Heck yeah!" Tabatha agreed.


End file.
